Nigromante
by Wissh
Summary: La Muerte, siendo tan caprichosa, tiende a tomarse muy en serio sus reglas de juego. Y para seguir huyendo de su destino, Sirius, quien nunca debió haber vuelto, tendrá que enfrentarse a un peón que busca hacer cumplir La Ley de la Muerte a toda costa.
1. Prólogo

_El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Hago esto sin fines de __lucro._

* * *

**Nigromante**

**Wissh**

_La muerte, siendo tan caprichosa, tiende a tomarse muy en serio sus reglas de juego. Y para seguir huyendo de su destino, Sirius, quien nunca debió haber vuelto, tendrá que enfrentarse a un peón que busca hacer cumplir La Ley de la muerte a toda costa._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_**Akodessawa**_

Al ver el variopinto paisaje que se matizó ante sus ojos, luego de tanta alharaca sobre lo _tan-impresionante-que-te-quita-el-hipo _que era ese lugar, Sirius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por detener su extravagante, y nada oportuna, risa para no llamar la atención de la multitud sobre su persona.

Ahí lo único verdaderamente impresionante era el calor. Un ardor tan potente que podría jurar haber perdido por lo menos dos tallas de túnica. ¡Podría incluso haberse deshidratado bajo el poco tiempo que llevaba a merced de ese inclemente sol! ¡Y las moscas! ¡Oh malditas moscas del demonio que le zumbaban al oído! El rancio aroma a desperdicios recalentados las atraía como plaga, un tufo que sin lugar a dudas le acompañaría en lo que restaba de la mañana, justo como las endemoniadas moscas desde que parecían querer pegársele a la piel. ESO sí era _impresionante, _al menos lo suficiente como para quitarle el hipo al alguien y sustituirlo con nauseas_._

_¡Joder! A nadie le hace daño recoger un poco…_pensó, abanicándose el rostro con el folleto que la guapa jovencita del Hotel le regaló en el desayuno. De cierto modo ahora lo entendía, el por qué _su clase_ evitaba ese lugar como a la Viruela de Dragón. En un principio había creído que los Aurores debían de tener sus razones para tanta reserva con ese lugar. Que la negativa a poner un pie en ese lugar se debía a que fácilmente podían llamar la atención de un muggle sin querer, o que la onda mágica sobre sus cabezas podría poner a chillar sus varitas sin previo aviso frente a un muggle incauto. Más ahora lo veía muy claro: la razón era porque ningún mago realmente cuerdo posaría un pie en ese lugar a no ser que estuviera ebrio.

O demente.

—Un suerte que yo haya perdido ya la cabeza… —murmuró, pensando en lo afortunados que eran aquellos inútiles por tenerlo a él.

Porque de no ser por su psicótica disposición en hacer el trabajo sucio, y claro, por su inusual necesidad _de-vida-o-muerte_ en recorrer el mundo _buscando_ lo que hasta lo momento se le antoja imposible, no estaría allí a merced de ese clima tan seco y poco agradable haciendo el trabajo que el gobierno se encargaba muy bellamente de ignorar. _Estaría en mi Villa, bebiendo cocteles con sombrillitas y siendo consentido por bellas mujeres. _O al menos esa era la mentira que Sirius se decía así mismo cada vez que se le asignaba una misión. Era desafortunado, pero la verdad era que poseía una indudable e irresistible necesidad por poner su cuello bajo la soga en honor a su encarecida manía de ayudar a otros.

Sólo Merlín sabía de dónde demonios provenía esa vena altruista…

_Quizás otra cosa, de la larguísima lista de cosas de mi pasado, de la cual no poseo memoria._

Y con ese hilo reflexivo haciendo ruido en su cabeza, sacudió con más fuerza el feo fascículo en su mano para espantar tanto a sus pensamientos, como a las moscas y el calor.

—La gran farmacia de la Magia Negra —leyó en el prospecto, escrito en francés e inglés con grandes letras rojas sobre un fondo amarillo mostaza donde se veía una serie de fotografías de hombres y mujeres de color danzando, mientras levantaban sobre sus cabezas osamentas humanas y animales—. Que oportuno —Después de todo se pasaba la vida cazando _tratamientos_ médicos.

Además de las alimañas de siempre que los gobiernos mágicos del mundo les deba pereza, o miedo, cazar.

Viendo más a fondo, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta del engaño, se dijo viendo el folleto. Notar el elaborado teatro que alguien muy seguro de sí mismo, y de sus habilidades para esconderse, montó en ese lugar alejado de la mano de dios. Sonrió, _este_ iba a ser una presa muy interesante, sólo esperaba que al menos tuviera _lo que necesitaba_. Porque de no ser así, de nuevo estaba ofreciendo sus servicios a precio de gallina flaca y eso, sinceramente, empezaba a hacérsele odioso.

Con indiferencia, Sirius recorrió los extractos del folleto traducidos al inglés, mientras reposaba bajo la sombra de un puesto de "comida", tratando de ignorar la reciente molestia que le estaba produciendo su prótesis en el muslo izquierdo. Aparentemente ese lugar no era apropiado para "cardiacos y supersticiosos", lo cual a él le resultaba mortalmente cómico desde que todos ahí parecían estar en pleno recorrido de un parque temático. Ni tampoco idóneo para aquellos "débiles de coraje y templanza", algo que seguramente un patético publicista mediocre tuvo que haber escrito creyéndose un sabio de la publicidad.

_Y aun así lo huelo. _Muerte.

Un potente y denso aroma oculto en medio de esa algarabía morbosa y festiva que a él se le hacía tan graciosa. Un olor a terror que se palpaba en el aire. Terror y miedo, desesperación y una agria sensación de dolor que podía incluso olerla bajo el podrido aroma a desechos y excremento de esas calles de tierra bajo el sol del mediodía.

—Ingenioso —dijo, acercándose a un grupo de turistas que recibían una lección sobre las propiedades mágicas del cartílago de cebra. La verdad aplaudía un poco el desempeño, más debía de decir que era un poco obvio, al menos para sus expectativas. Vale, el denso y penetrante aroma a sudor y podredumbre que ambientaba esas calles, lograba maravillosamente enmascarar el verdadero hedor de la magia que allí se conjuraba. Ni el más experto Auror podría adivinar el truco, todos se creían demasiado listos como para saberse embarrados en la trampa. Más él no era un Auror, ni tampoco un real experto, y le parecía muy poco creativo cubrir la muerte con una _muerte_ falsa.

_Y te haces llamar El Brujo Invisible…_

Sonrió, una sonrisa canina de oreja a oreja y de dientes descubiertos que pasó desapercibida bajo el coro de risas luego del chiste que el Guía turístico hizo sobre cabezas de babuinos y bananas.

Le irritaba un poco haber estado dos años investigándolo ahora que dilucidaba la obviedad de su escondite. ¿Dónde estaba el peligro y la aventura? ¡¿Dónde estaba el desafío que le habían prometido, joder?! Para haber durado DOS años de ardua investigación, cobrándose favores y cortando algunas cabezas en el camino _literalmente_, por lo menos exigía un verdadero reto en esa caza. ¿No que aquel era un desalmado brujo, capaz de asesinar niños y beber su sangre? Se suponía que _este_ sería un gran desafío, al menos para los Aurores lo era. No por nada llevaban una década tras su búsqueda.

_Cualquiera pensaría que están tras…_ Se detuvo inmediatamente cuando le golpeó en la cabeza una punzada aguda de dolor.

De nuevo un pensamiento involuntario que buscaba traer un recuerdo olvidado a su cabeza. Qué oportuno, pensó, alegre por haber interrumpido el incipiente recuerdo antes de que su imposibilidad por hallarlo en su memoria le produjera migraña.

Su desconocido pasado: otro mal en su lista de males que prefería evitar cuando estaba en medio del trabajo.

Con soltura, y gracias a un indetectable hechizo Ocultador, se unió al grupo que poco a poco empezaba adentrarse en el recorrido por el Mercado, bamboleando su bastón de un lado otro mientras borraba sus huellas con su varita oculta en medio de la pulida madera de su elegante bordón. Calles y calles se abrieron a su paso, todas inundadas por un fabuloso galimatías de dialectos e idiomas que él consiguió disfrutar. Francés, inglés, algunas otras lenguas foráneas y una vasta variedad de jergas locales que él había aprendido a comprender con el paso de los años en sus misiones de trabajo, se elevaron con la intención de hacer del Mercado de Fetiches de Akodessawa un lugar más _mágico, _pese a la insoportable cacofonía de sonidos que realmente era abrumadora para su recién adoptado grupo de turistas.

Y eso lo hizo sonreír algo conmovido por el entorno.

Lo admitía. Exagerado o no, si no fuera por su varita oculta en el bastón, o la cantidad de VERDADEROS fetiches bajo su camisa y demás conjuros regados en su piel, él también habría caído en la redes de ese mercadeo voraz al igual que sus atolondrados compañeros. Se lo concedía a los muggles. Sin mera consciencia de que tan sólo eran manipulados por un mago oculto entre ellos, realmente conseguían una forma muy creativa de hacer "magia", o de representar lo que ellos pensaban era magia. Siendo él inmune al efecto arrollador tan bien efectuado por esos muy dedicados muggle, le resultaba muy fácil apreciar lo maravilloso y extraño que era la impresión que ellos tenían sobre lo mágico y oculto. Y sólo por eso, sin perder el rastro de su objetivo, Sirius se dedicó a disfrutar un poco el barbárico escenario teniendo incluso el nervio de rechazar una oferta de Dos por Unode un puesto de cabezas reducidas y órganos en formol luego de haber escuchado, previamente, la explicación pertinente sobre sus usos y propiedades en el campo farmacéutico.

—No es la clase de "remedios" que busco, gracias —dijo sonriente, logrando que la mujer entrada en carnes que le ofrecía su producto, se abochornara con tan inusual muestra de caballerosidad. De hecho, la clase de "remedios" que él siempre se hallaba en una necesidad inmediata eran mucho más elaborados que cualquier pócima hecha con órganos en formol—. Ahora que lo pienso, guapa…—dijo, captando de inmediato la atención de la mujer de piel oscura.

—¿Le-le interesaría nu-nuestra…? —empezó sacando con torpeza algo de debajo de su mostrador rustico de madera.

—Lo siento, preciosa, pero me parece que no es lo que estoy buscando —Otra sonrisa y la pobre mujer ya había olvidado que en la manos cargaba un frasco lleno de entrañas de babuino en aceite—. ¿Podrías echarme una mano? —Le guiño un ojo, un verdadero espectáculo para alguien acostumbrado a toscas caras masculinas y nada de cortesía a la hora de dirigirse a ella. Ante aquella insólita muestra de interés que ese atractivo caballero inglés con magníficos ojos de espejo le daba con su sonrisa y galantería, la vendedora estuvo totalmente ignorante del ardid—. Busco a un amigo —murmuró él, recorriendo cada rincón de su mente, escudriñando por el paradero de aquella asquerosa rata cobarde—. Y creo que puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo…

Nada. No había nada.

_Merlín…este tipo es bueno. _¿Quién lo diría? Para ser el rey de la obviedad, al menos este Brujo Invisible sabía cómo "hacerse el invisible". Sonrió, le guiño un ojo a la mujer y siguió su camino con su bastón rozando el suelo de tierra. Para cuando cruzó en la siguiente transversal, la comerciante ya se había olvidado de él. Una corrida de chiquillos descalzos persiguiendo una pelota, vestidos en camisetas y pantalones cortos, lo obligo a detenerse antes de acercarse al siguiente puesto que vendía osamentas de animales.

Nada, ahí tampoco había nada. Un grupo de mentes vacías de cualquier rastro mágico presencial. Vale, quizás se había quejado muy pronto de esa misión. Ahora, de la nada, empezaba a tonarse difícil. _Realmente eres invisible, hijo de perra. _

Pero del "bolsillo especial" de su camisa surgió una delicada tonada de campanillas que atrajo su atención lejos de la misión, incluso de seguir _borrando _sus huellas con su bastón. Algo que él jamás dejaba de hacer…

—Mierda… —Sacó su reloj y notó con desagrado lo que se avecinaba—. Perfecto. Simplemente maravilloso…

No podía engañarse a sí mismo y decir que desde que _despertó_ se dedicó sólo y exclusivamente a ese trabajo. Hubo un tiempo, muy corto y que se esforzaba por olvidar debido a sus acciones de ese entonces, donde las prioridades de Sirius distaban mucho de ir por el mundo cazando magos oscuros descarriados que los Aurores de distintos países no podían atrapar, como el Brujo Invisible. De hecho, en aquella época sus preocupaciones habían sido más del tipo egoísta. Nada de negocios, sólo prioridades enteramente personales que orbitaban alrededor de su necesidad de descubrir _quién _era y de _dónde _venía a _cualquier precio_. No obstante, desde que su _despertar_ comenzó a pedirle "incómodas" retribuciones que ameritaban una rápida e imperativa medida de salida, aquellas prioridades pasaron a un segundo plano. Un estipendio que, pese al fin encontrar una manera más correcta y "buena" de ir por el mundo buscando la "solución a sus problemas", por cada día que pasaba se hacía más y más difícil de soportar.

Y ahora, a como mucho tenía sólo una hora, quizás menos, antes de que los síntomas aparecieran y el tuviera que pagar su segunda cuota del mes.

—¡Compre, compre! ¡Perfecto para las infecciones estomacales y para vencer a un enemigo! —Gritó el vendedor del puesto vecino despertándolo de su trance. Mostraba a los distraídos transeúntes una monstruosa cantidad de frascos rellenos de fetos de animales, cabezas reducidas y extremidades de monos en vinagre—. ¡Señor! ¡Compre, compre! —Exclamó en un precario inglés que pronto cambio a francés cuando notó a una pareja de ancianos acercarse.

Tentador, pero él realmente no estaba interesado en _esa_ clase de trastos curativos. Incluso, pese a lo peliaguda que se había tornado la situación en cuestión de minutos, encontró divertido lo que un muggle podría creer hacer con dichos ingredientes. _¡Propiedades curativas mi culo!_ Pensó Sirius con una sonrisa que hacía muy poco por ocultar el dolor y el sudor frío que empezaba a perlar su frente, mientras veía al hombre exhibir su mercancía "mágica" a una pareja francesa que no paraban de fotografiar cuanta roca o cráneo se le atravesara al vidrio de su lente. Soltó un seca carcajada, disimulada por un coro de cacareos histriónicos que unos "brujos" del puesto de al lado soltaron, y guardó su reloj esperando que por esa vez fuera una alerta falsa.

Necesitaba que lo fuera.

Siguió su camino, más se detuvo frente a un puesto repentinamente interesado en la mercancía luego de una súbita revelación que no se le había ocurrido sino hasta ese instante, cuando una lamida de dolor casi lo obligó a quitarse su pierna izquierda falsa de un tirón.

Quizás no fuera mala idea probar con algo más "simple", pensó recordando que pronto se le acabaría su surtida colección de pociones. Ese lugar de jactaba de ser una Farmacia Mágica y aunque fuera atendida por muggles, no perdía nada con intentar rescatar algo útil de la despensa médica del Mago Invisible luego de atrapar su pútrido trasero. Quizás hasta encontraba una mejor receta de Pócima Aletargante que aquella que robó, seis años atrás, en su última misión en el Tíbet. Además, la favorecedora recompensa monetaria que el Consejo de Magos de la Unión de las naciones del África le ofreció por ese trabajo, estaba ya guardada en su bóveda personal y secreta en Praga. Los Aurores ni siquiera notarían la ausencia de algo en la escena del crimen.

Sólo esperaba que no tuviera como ingredientes cabezas de gorilas disecadas o testículos de pigmeo, porque moralmente se negaba a usar en sí mismo algún menjurje que estuviera compuesto por las bolas de otro tipo_. _Eso estaba, EN TODOS los sentidos, muy pero muy mal. Quizás alguna pizquilla del corazón de un Yeti molido en fluidos de estómago de cabra, o cualquier cosa en el "Nuevo inventario del Nigromante moderno", pero no testículos.

Ni penes.

Los miembros en exhibición, guindados con alambre en una cornisa, tampoco le incitaban a tratar de usarlos como "fármaco alternativo naturista".

—Oiga, señor, ¿se siente bien? —Ensimismado como estaba, Sirius despertó de su auto inducido trance algo pávido de haber sido descubierto con la mirada fija en los miembros enzarzados sobre sus cabezas―. ¿Señor?

No veía bien… Sus ojos de pronto se habían nublado.

_Mierda._

—¿Dis-disculpa? —Balbuceó, empezando a sentir la repentina humedad de sudor en su camisa y un temblor involuntario en sus manos—. ¿Qué…qué…? —Las campanillas en su bolsillo, podía escucharlas pese los fuertes latidos de su corazón que habían empezado a ensordecerle.

_Minutos, sólo habían pasado un par de minutos…Aún es muy pronto…_

—Venga, siéntese —dijo un joven del grupo de turistas que, desafortunadamente, hablaba francés y él en su estado apenas y podía entenderlo—. ¡Alguien llame a un médico! —Exclamó, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras lo ayudaba con mucho esfuerzo a sentarlo en una silla destartalada de plástico que una mujer del mercado acercó para él.

Quiso negarse, sacudirse o siquiera golpear al impertinente chico con su bastón y provocarle una descarga eléctrica con magia, pero se dejó hacer, débil y sintiéndose como de arena. Alguien empezó abanicarle el rostro con un folleto mientras le acercaban una botella de agua, pero él no tardo en rechazar el acto de compasión sintiendo su cuerpo caer en un adormecimiento prematuro.

Muy, pero muy prematuro.

—¡Estoy bien! —logró exclamar cuando una mujer americana en bermudas quiso abrirle "un poco su camisa" para darle aire.

—¿Quiere que lo lleve de nuevo al autobús? —Ni siquiera esperó que respondiera. Apresurado, y mayormente asustado de tener un hombre apunto de un desmayo a su cuidado, el joven Guía llamó a gritos a dos paramédicos que recibían, distraídos a lo lejos, una charla sobre las propiedades de la mano del mono. Dio órdenes que estos no tardaron de obedecer, y aún amedrentados por lo que sea que hubiera aprendido sobre el famoso y maldito artefacto, lo cogieron por debajo de las axilas, desorientado y con la cabeza pendiendo sobre su pecho, para llevarlo en vuelo directo al autobús.

Por suerte su magia jamás le fallaba ante esa clase se circunstancias, por muy peliagudas que fueran. Los tres no llegaron muy lejos. Débil y enfermo, esa no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, ni tampoco la última en su largo "historial", por ello, para cuando los dos hombres llagaron a las afueras del recorrido, no cargaban nada más que una figura _transfigurada_ que pronto se volvería humo, al igual que los recuerdos de todas esas personas sobre él.

Lástima que con ese pequeño truco, la poca fuerza que conservaba para siquiera mantenerse de pie se evaporó en el aire.

—Mierda… —Ahora no podía respirar. De hecho, sabía que pronto empezaría a vomitar sangre, sin mencionar que no tardaría mucho en perder la movilidad de la única extremidad inferior que le quedaba—. Bien…así que…estamos jugando…sucio, ¿eh?

De verdad odiaba lo inoportunidad de su _condición. _Se arrastró sobre el suelo de arena, algo que estaba seguro, pese a su amnésica cabeza, que jamás había hecho,hasta lograr esconderse entre una colección de cráneos de animales y osamentas humanas. Lo último que necesitaba era atraer más atención, eso sólo advertiría a su presa y podría causar un revuelo que él sinceramente prefería ahorrarse mientras estuviera rodeado de tantos muggles.

Discreción, ese era otro de sus muchos otros tantos lemas en el trabajo.

Se ahincó entre la oscuridad y los desechos de ese oloroso rincón, buscando entre sus bolsillos un Aletargante que detuviera al menos por una hora los síntomas…pero ya era demasiado tarde. El hechizo que se había hecho así mismo esa mañana, antes de salir del Hotel a esa pequeña aventura, se había desvanecido mostrando su verdadera piel. Cicatrices, heridas viejas enredadas entre una maraña de símbolos y tatuajes que hacían el trabajo de _esconderlo_ del ojo de _algo_ que jamás podría enterarse de su presencia en ese mundo.

Y sucedió. Primero fue su brazo izquierdo, luego la única pierna que le quedaba y más tarde comenzó a sentir el dolor lacerante en sus entrañas produciéndole arcadas que pronto lo llevaron a vomitar sangre. Desaparecían, como si fueran de humo y luego volvían a aparecer, partes de su cuerpo, tanto internas como externas se desvanecían en el aire trayéndole un insoportable dolor.

Ese era el precio: estar a un paso de la muerte que él ya había evadido...bajo misteriosas circunstancias. Un precio que debía pagar aunque aún no descubriera por qué.

—Me parece que no era necesario llegar a estos extremos para llamar mi atención —habló una voz que lo interrumpió de empezar a soltar alaridos—. Aunque aprecio la imagen. Gracias.

¡Oh, las cosas sólo acaban de mejorar!

En una situación menos _bochornosa_, se hubiera permitido reír ante lo nefastamente absurda y ridícula que se había convertido su situación en cuestión de segundos. _Este trabajo nunca deja de sorprenderme. _¡Merlín no quisiera que él llegara a aburrirse!

—No —dijo, luego de escupir a los pies del otro una buena cantidad de sangre—. Gracias a ti…

Pantalón caqui, sandalias, medias de lana, playera hawaiana y gafas de sol pendiendo del cuello de su camisa, frente a él se había aparecido El Brujo Invisible_. _Pese al inminente adormecimiento que le producía su hemorragia, y el hecho de que no faltaba mucho para que partes de su rostro empezaran a desaparecer también, sonrió. Una sonrisa que poco a poco se transformó en una perruna carcajada que el otro no compartió.

—Lo…admito… —balbuceó Sirius—. Me…duele aceptarlo…pero debo…reconocer que ese…es un disfraz estupendo… Los Aurores jamás creerían que… siempre estuviste ante sus narices todos estos años.

—Eso habla muy mal de su desempeño, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí… —río—. Lamento…decirlo pero es cierto, no son muy…brillantes…

—Y aun así trabajas para ellos, ¿eh, Inquisidor?

Para el ojo muggle, y el de un mago no tan perspicaz como al parecer eran muchos Aurores, ante él sólo había un turista promedio, de mejillas embadurnadas por protector solar y un pésimo gusto al vestir. Pero la verdad es que él podía ver perfectamente el efecto desilusionador dividir aquel cuerpo en dos mitades. Por un lado, un hombre corriente y regordete y por el otro: un espeluznante brujo de piel oscura, cubierto de pies a cabeza por abalorios sobre una túnica blanca, despidiendo un penetrante aroma a sudor, sangre, miedo y muerte.

_Inquisidor…_bufó, odiaba el cursi apelativo que las autoridades, y el bajo mundo, le habían otorgado. Era tan…corriente, tan pretencioso. _¡Bah! Te han dicho cosas peores…_

Él mismo se había dicho cosas peores.

—Su…pongo que no pude engañarte…¿eh? —masculló—. Eres…el primero que lo…descubre a la primera… Me halagas,…normalmente…sólo lo descubren cuando estoy a punto de rebanarles…el cuello…

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de dientes amarillos y torcidos, se instaló en el negro rostro del Brujo Invisible y él no dudó en devolver la sonrisa ya que, después de todo, allí no estaba al mago oscuro por excelencia que ese pueblucho alejado de la mano de Dios ocultó por tanto tiempo. No, allí estaba un retorcido cobarde con ínfulas de Señor Tenebroso que se había visto atraído por el olor de su sangre.

_De haber sabido que esto lo llamaría, me habría desangrando en la comodidad de mi suite. _Se dijo Sirius descubriendo inmediatamente la trampa.

—Un pregunta… ¿Por…qué te dicen el Hombre…Invisible? ¿Por…ser una rata…escurridiza? —Sirius se desternilló de la risa, más la sonrisa del otro mago murió en el acto.

—Para ser alguien que está siendo reclamado por la Muerte, hablas demasiado, Inquisidor —Volvió a reír, esta vez ante esas palabras. Una carcajada débil y enferma que permitió que más sangre saliera por entre sus labios. Aquello tampoco pareció hacerle gracia al supuesto "sanguinario" Brujo Invisible por su agraviada expresión entre asco y desprecio —. Me parece que el rumor que corre sobre ti no está del todo correcto —dijo, acercándose hasta hincarse frente al desvalido Sirius—. Me advirtieron de un mago capaz de escapar de la misma Muerte, pero yo sólo veo…¡Aghr!

Una mano que jamás se hubiera imaginado con aquella fuerza en tal condición, le sujetó del cuello apretando su tráquea con una potencia que en cuestión de segundos logró nublarle la vista. Y pese a ello los vio, símbolos que él sólo había tenido la fortuna de haber visto una vez en su vida en una serie de libros de Nigromancia. Una interesante y única colección por la que sería capaz de vender su alma sólo por siquiera ojearlos una vez más, y así estudiar más a fondo los secretos de esos emblemas.

Los mismos que adornaban la pálida piel del Inquisidor.

—¿Sólo ves a un atractivo…y…encantador mago…? —murmuró, concentrando toda su fuerza en vapulear y bajarle los humos al Mago Invisible.

—Un…de…secho del O…tro Mun…do…—masculló, tratando de librarse del mortal agarre pero consiguiendo que sus palabras solo aumentaran la presión en su garganta.

—Oh…ahora sí…me ofendiste… —Si le dieran un galeón por cada persona que le decía "Desecho del Otro Mundo", sería el doble de rico de lo que ya era. Por eso, enojado hasta un nivel cósmico por algo que él aún no alcazaba a comprender, soltó su cuello para sólo propinarle un buen derechazo que esperaba le rompiera la nariz borrándole esa fea expresión de listillo.

Desgraciadamente, no funcionó como quería. Sí, le había roto la nariz además de haberle volado dos dientes, pero el triunfo y la superioridad no se borraron de esa maliciosa mirada.

—Interesante… —balbuceo escupiendo sangre, sonriendo el muy bastardo mientras se sujetaba la sangrante nariz. Tenía enormes y gruesas manos de pálidas palmas que contrastaban con la oscuridad de su piel, con dedos orondos adornados por anillos y demás joyas. Seguramente malditas y con terribles efectos secundarios para cualquiera que se atreviera a robárselas—, es muy interesante. No perteneces a este mundo y aquí estás.

Pese a estar a segundos de desvanecérsele el lado izquierdo del rostro, Sirius consiguió poner los ojos en blanco. Una obviedad dicha. ¡Por Merlín! Odiaba cuando sus objetivos eran tan parlanchines.

—¿Cuál…fue tu primera pista…? —Dijo, aliviado que el sarcasmo no se le hubiera desvanecido así como se le desvanecieron los dedos de sus manos. El otro no respondió, sólo se dedicó a inspeccionar el arduo trabajo puesto en los conjuros que adornaban su piel, aquella que aún no había desaparecido, ignorando el feo ángulo que había adoptado su nariz. Tocó cada símbolo, cada cicatriz, incluso tuvo el descaro de coger los fetiches que pendían de su cuello manchándolos con su sangre—. Jo…der… ¡¿Po…drías dejar…de tocarme…?! ¡Maldición!

—¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién _te trajo_ de vuelta? ¿Cómo…? —Vale, ahora si lo había enfurecido de verdad. ¡Pero que nervio tenía el mal nacido! —¿Fue el Nigromante, cierto? —Pero aquellas palabras fueron lo único que logró detener a Sirius de soltarle en la cara otro puñetazo pese a que eso sólo lo haría perder el conocimiento.

_Así que lo sabe. Estuvo aquí. _

No era de extrañar, ese lugar apestaba a muerte. Y teniendo al "Famoso Mago Invisible" frente a sus ojos, ahora realmente sabía que ese indiscutible tufo a muerto no provenía de esas peludas y desagradables axilas. No, aquel aroma que conocía tan bien venía de _alguien _más.

Con mucha dificultad reunió una buena bocanada de aire, contó hasta diez, y rezó porque esta vez diera resultado y no acabara desmayado antes de tiempo como le pasó una vez en Kioto. Por lo menos había dejado de sangrar, eso significaba que las _desapariciones_ internas se habían detenido.

_Concéntrate…Lo tienes dónde lo quieres. _

—Así que lo conoces… —una afirmación que esperó ocultara muy bien la pregunta que en el fondo estaba haciendo. Y la mueca desconcertada del Mago le alegró el día: definitivamente había mordido el anzuelo.

—Fue mi maestro —murmuró. _Pues hizo un trabajo terrible contigo, _pensó. No era el primero que Sirius conocía. De hecho, por muchos años estuvo persiguiéndolos por el mundo, sin embargo ese era el primero que encontraba que lo hacía dudar severamente sobre su origen. Sin embargo, el aroma era inconfundible. _Él había estado ahí—. _Pero me abandonó —Rabia, una furia tan tangible incluso para él, que logró contener la sonrisa que pugnó por salir de sus labios. _Esto está siendo demasiado fácil…—_Dijo que era débil, que no merecía ser su pupilo y se largó…

—¡Aww, pero qué nervio tenía el bastardo! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? —se burló.

—Pero se equivoca. ¡Mira lo que he logrado sin su ayuda! —Obviamente él no veía nada realmente espectacular, pero se guardó los comentarios. De hecho, prefirió guardarse todas las palabras. Ahorrar energías, eso debía hacer. En pocos minutos su cuerpo se rendiría a merced de ese sujeto y necesitaba toda la magia que le quedaba para protegerse mientras estuviera inconsciente—. Dime algo, Inquisidor —Oh, la mofa en sus palabras realmente le irritó, pero hizo lo posible por hacerse el desentendido aunque por dentro le hirviera la sangre—, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué son estos? —Dijo, señalando los conjuros y símbolos en sus brazos.

—No lo sé —mintió y se encogió de hombros—. Me mantienen vivo y oculto, es todo lo que necesito saber.

—Seguro que sí.

Ambos sonrieron. El Mago invisible porque vio cómo el Inquisidor empezaba a perder la consciencia, y Sirius porque llanamente había conseguido justo a tiempo engatusar al pobre diablo.

_Nigromante…Ya te tengo…_

* * *

_Esta historia es RARA. No sé de dónde recorcholis salió, pero aquí está. Yo digo que todo se debe a mi ETERNA negación ante la muerte de Sirius en la Orden del Fénix, pero bueno... No diré más. Ya pronto se enteraran de qué va la cosa, y dejarán de mirarme con esos ojitos de "esta mujer se ha fumado un arbusto caducado"._

_Igual díganme, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien...mal? ¿Qué...? Yo, en lo personal, me siento contenta con este regreso del más allá. Después de CASI UN AÑO sin escribir, me emociona un poquito volver con esta historia. Así que...¿__Review...?_

_¡Ah! Realmente no tiene NADA QUE VER, pero podría decirse que sigue las interrogantes que mi Fic, "Un gran muchacho", abrió al público. (cof cof, esto fue publicidad barata, cof cof)_

_Wissh_

_pd. Cualquier error...diré que no tengo un Beta, y estoy buscando uno que me eche una manita :( _


	2. Despertó

_El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. _

* * *

**Nigromante**

**Wissh**

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Despertó**_

Había dormido todo el día. Un sueño intranquilo repleto de recuerdos que lo obligaron a abrir los ojos. La mayoría de esas memorias eran felices, y cualquiera en sus circunstancias habría apreciado el buen detalle, pero él no era un cualquiera, y definitivamente no hallaba tranquilidad alguna con su mente nostálgica. Los recuerdos aún eran muy punzantes como para soportarlos. Estaban muy frescos en su cabeza embotada.

Y fue ese mismo dolor lo que impulsó, a Albus Severus Potter, a levantarse de la cama, resintiendo la sensación de haber sido aplastado por una manada de hipogrifos.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que hacía frío. El inverno no había escatimando sus esfuerzos ese año, y eso que aún no caía la primera nevada. Y estaba oscuro, lo suficiente como para ocultar el desorden premeditado de sus aposentos. Un lío de ropa, libros, dibujos incompletos y botellas de Whiskey de Fuego y Odgen, regado a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. _Debería llamar a los Elfos domésticos, _pensó tomando la botella más cercana a su cama y bebiendo el último trago. Eso no ayudó a su jaqueca, más hizo la resaca un poco sostenible para su estómago.

Quizás no fuera tan mala idea _llamar _a Pepper… A veces, cuando sus noches de borrachera tocaban el límite, se acurrucaba en el suelo esperando que Pepper le confortara. Pero no, aquellas noches estaban especialmente hechas para cuando sólo rozaba el límite, y en es ese instante él ya hacía mucho que había cruzado ese lindero.

_Lo hago y descubriré si Pepper es capaz de expulsar mi bilis con mis intestinos__._

Idea muy descartada.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante, y como pudo logró arrastrarse hasta el cuarto de baño donde le recibió su patético reflejo en el espejo sobre el grifo. Este de inmediato soltó un agudo quejido ofendido que él ignoró, aunque los gritos del espejo encantado empezaban a martillarle las ideas.

Pelo desordenado, barba de una semana, ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos con horrorosas manchas violetas adornándolos como guirnaldas… Del asco. Incluso olía mal. La súper desarrollada nariz de Pepper le estaba mandando avisos desesperados de ello. Suspiró, cuidando no aspirar muy fuerte el polvo condensado en la habitación. Ya comprendía el alboroto, la idea estaba tan clara como el cristal frente a él, mofándose incluso en el espejo.

_No me extraña que los estudiantes hayan estado bailando el tango del miedo a mí alrededor si me han visto de este modo._

Daba un poco de recelo su aspecto demasiado salvaje. _Como el de un animal herido. _De hecho, sus ojos esmeraldas ya no brillaban con aquella luz sobrenatural que a todos les deba escalofríos. A no ser que contara ese psicótico y letal fulgor de un condenado que el espejo no dejaba de puntualizar con desdén.

—Me vieras ahora…—murmuró, apoyándose sobre el jofaina—, de seguro estarías muy decepcionada…

Junto a su cama, en medio de unas cinco botellas de Odgen vacías y un alboroto de pergaminos rebozados de dibujos sin acabar, reposaba una fotografía. La oscuridad le impedía definir aquella persona, pero él no tenía la necesidad, había observado tantas veces esa foto que incluso con los ojos cerrados podía reproducirla en su mente o en papel. Una preciosa chica rubia, en una cama de hospital, saludaba y lanzaba un beso al aire luego de guiñar el ojo con una coquetería adorable a quien sea que estuviera tomando la foto.

Albus sonrió. Ella siempre le lanzaba besos en público provocando que él se sonrojara como bombillo de navidad. Decía que le gustaba verlo avergonzado y fuera de su elemento. Lo hacía más humano, sin mencionar que creía demasiado encantadora esa faceta tímida y adorable que sólo ella veía en él.

Pero ahora, en ese preciso instante mientras miraba en el espejo a un sujeto de veintisiete años, enfermo y sucio, supo que ya no existía aquel hombre que ella siempre trató como a "un tierno y cariñoso cachorrito con rabia". Y eso le enojó. Sólo porque ella quizás se molestaría de poder verlo así, en esas condiciones tan patéticas.

—Pero no estás aquí para regañarme por eso… —murmuró la mantra que se repetía desde que ella se había ido.

Tomó su varita y procuró, con mucho cuidado, devolverse algo de la humanidad que había perdido en esas últimas semanas con su ausencia. Su espejo se lo agradeció con vítores y villancicos.

Más, un par de horas más tarde, cuando al fin se dignó a poner un pie en el festivo Gran Comedor, se arrepintió de inmediato queriendo dar la vuelta directo a sus aposentos dónde al menos podía volver a hacerse miserable en soledad, escondido de todos como llevaba haciendo desde que ella ya no estaba ahí.

Suspiró, reuniendo toda su valentía Gryffindorniana al momento de cruzar la estancia. Esas iban a ser unas muy grises navidades.

Lo presentía, incluso Pepper podía olerlo. Aquel dulce aroma a ponche y regaliz que inundaba el Gran Comedor todos los años en esa época, jamás se le había hecho tan sombrío como en ese instante. Un ambiente realmente insoportable. Aunque quizás sólo fuera él quien lo sintiera así. Los pocos estudiantes y maestros que habían preferido pasar las fiestas en el castillo, con una ruidosa algarabía, parecían disfrutar la víspera mientras conversaban, reían y se abrían paso entre el banquete que los elfos habían preparado esa noche.

Y él deseó, fervientemente, también poder disfrutarlo porque eso hubiera querido ella.

_Debo hacerlo…_

Y con ese pensamiento, caminó entre los corredores hasta alcanzar la mesa de profesores donde de inmediato se hizo el silencio. _Bravo, y yo que pretendía pasar desapercibido._

Algo realmente difícil en esas circunstancias.

_¿Por qué vine? _Se dijo, repentinamente tímido. ¿Qué lo había impulsado a salirse de su agujero de autocompasión? ¿Qué lo había empujado a dar la cara al mundo?

—_No seas un ermitaño, cariño. ¡Sonrie! ¡Sé sociable!_

Pues era muy difícil. Allí, con todos mirándolo, se sentía más inseguro que nunca.

Apretó los puños ocultos en los bolsillos de su túnica y ocupó su lugar en la mesa bajo un silencio absoluto, esperando que todos pronto perdieran el interés en él y dejaran de mirarlo como si estuviera a solo segundos de desmoronarse. Algo que seguramente haría si no empezaba a ahogar la inopia con alcohol…

¡Poof!

Sonrió. ¿Cómo sabían los elfos? _Quizás ya te conocen lo suficiente, tienes toda una colección de esas vacías en tu habitación, _se dijo viendo aparecer frente a él la brillante botella de Ogden junto a su tarta de melaza favorita. Quizás se daría una vuelta por las cocinas luego. Los elfos del castillos siempre habían sentido una cariñosa devoción hacia él y su familia cuando estudiante, y ahora como miembro de la mesa de profesores, ese efusivo interés por servirle se había hecho más grande.

Tomó el primer bocado y agradeció que aquello pareciera distraer a los demás de seguir puyándolo con las miradas, porque no tardaron en volver las charlas y las risas. Un alivio. Ahora, sin la atención de todos puesta sobre su persona, podía darse el lujo de ignorar la alegría a su alrededor, y que aún no lograba arrullarlo a él, fastidiándole muchísimo, viendo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no dejarse influenciar por sus negras emociones.

¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¡Sí incluso se había esmerado en colocarse una túnica limpia! Algo que, estaba seguro, traería lágrimas de felicidad a su madre si lo viera en ese momento desde que él no hacía nada más que regodearse en su depresión vistiendo sus viejas ropas de trabajo. O incluso no vistiendo nada, dejando que Pepper tomara las riendas de su miseria.

—_¡Vamos, sé feliz! ¡Sonríe, cariño!_

—Lo intento…—murmuró irritado creyéndose ignorado por los demás, pero Kingsley lo había escuchado rezongar. Al parecer no había sido muy comedido con su mala actitud frente al Director de Hogwarts, así que, muy irritado, se limitó a bajar al mínimo su condición anti-navideña ahogándola con tarta. Lo último que necesita era llamar la atención de la única persona en la mesa que podría hacerlo huir con el "rabo entre las piernas", literalmente.

_Después de todo, se supone que "no debería" estar aquí… _Recordó resentido.

_¿Y a dónde más iba a ir?_

A su lado, el mago entrado en años vestido con una elegante túnica festiva y chistera color púrpura, no parecía hacerse la misma pregunta mientras le miraba sobre su copa de hidromiel. De hecho, daba la impresión de estar esperando el momento perfecto para decir algo. El momento justo en el que Albus no pudiera verse con la facilidad de fugarse apenas soltara su siguiente sermón.

Un sermón que Albus ya había recibido de su parte un par de días atrás, pero del cual huyo airadamente con Pepper corriendo desbandado lejos del despacho del director.

_Una manera muy madura de evitar lo inevitable..._

—¡Eh, Al! —Le llamó una voz al otro lado de la mesa y gruñó.

_Joder_, musitó, pero la sonrisa contenida de Kingsley le indicó que quizás había pensado en voz alta.

Esta vez no escondió su bochorno tras su comida, sólo lanzo una mirada avergonzada al director que fue su antesala para su muy elabora defensa. Más el asiento del ausente profesor Ryder, de Estudios Muggles, fue ocupado por una persona aún más irritante de lo que él se me imaginaba sería Kingsley si llegara a permitirle decir lo que pugnaba salir de sus labios.

Volvió a gruñir mientras buscaba controlarse ante la inoportuna presencia que se le imponía a un lado. Un sonidillo huraño y casi simpático para algunos estúpidos muy valientes, que invocaba a Pepper.

A no ser que _aquel individuo_ quisiera repetir su último encuentro, de verdad esperaba que mantuviera al mínimo los comentarios. Albus no tenía problema con volver a desviarle la nariz de un puñetazo, más prefería ahorrarse el espectáculo.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Nott? —rumió, notando que eso era lo único que hacía en su presencia, pese a considerarlo como el más cercano de sus amigos.

Alto, quizás demasiado, delgado, pero constituido por una intimidante masa muscular vestida por un curtido chaquetón de piel, Phillipe Nott tomó la botella de Ogden que Albus había hecho suya, dándole un desvergonzado sorbo que sólo produjo en el joven Potter ganas de volarle los dientes a patadas.

Pero se contuvo y sólo se limitó a elevar la ceja izquierda esperando que no le diera más razones para golpearlo. No frente a su jefe, quien llevaba días "vigilándole con ojos de halcón".

—Pues nada —se encogió de hombros—. En realidad sólo quería acercarme para asegurarme de que no se te hubiera olvidado encerrar a Pepper otra vez, no soportaría más le hediondez. Hombre, el aroma llegaba incluso hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, incluso no me hubiera extrañado si la ausencia de los Centauros tuviera relación con tu ofensivo aroma —Albus gruñó, de nuevo, y Phillipe lo pasó por alto con una sonrisa ancha que mostraba todos sus realmente blancos dientes enmarcados por una tupida barba y bigote—. Además, creí que no vendrías —dijo luego de un tercer sorbo de whiskey antes de lanzar una mirada disimulada a Kingsley quien, aún en medio de una intensa conversación con el anciano profesor Flitwick sobre marcas de Hidromiel, estaba más atento a ellos de lo que Albus pensaba—. ¿No que estabas invitado a cenar con el Profesor y Madame Longbottom esta noche? Supuse que no estando tu familia en Londres, habrías preferido ir con ellos, o quizás darte una vuelta por casa de Lupin y alegrarle el día a tu sobrino quien, no me preguntes por qué, cree que eres genial. Además, ¿simplemente no puede un amigo preocuparse por otro amigo? Hombre, lo sabía, pero no creí que fueras tan odioso—Albus no resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blancos ante la falsa mueca ofendida de Phillipe. Lo hizo, cogiendo la botella antes de que Nott se terminara de adueñar de ella, mientras dejaba pasar el momento de responder con una excusa barata a su deliberada inasistencia a las fiestas navideñas de sus familiares. Eso, por supuesto no silenció al mago. De hecho, lo hizo más escandaloso—. ¡¿Vez cómo eres de malagradecido?! —Exclamó quizás demasiado fuerte— ¿Lo está viendo, director?

—Lo veo, Phillipe —respondió Kingsley, dejando de aparentar y arrebatándole a su vez la botella de las manos al joven Potter, ganándose una mala mirada que lo hizo sonreír pese a que comúnmente lo amonestaba cuando salía a la luz esa "faceta" mal encarada suya—. Y debo admitir que yo, al igual que el joven Nott, pensaba que no vendrías desde que fui bastante claro contigo en nuestra última reunión —Listo, allí estaba el sermón que no quería volver a recibir. Más había una regla que él respetaba con mucha ceremonia y era que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podía ser grosero con una figura de autoridad. Y sólo por eso guardó silencio, pese a que no paraban de salir gruñidos rabiosos de sus labios. De hecho, podía jurar que el aire a su alrededor se condensaba haciéndose más espeso—. ¿Todo bien, Albus? ¿Alguna razón en particular que te haya impedido aceptar la amable invitación del Profesor Longbottom? Si mal no recuerdo, su hijo Frank, te estima muchísimo.

Albus se encogió de hombros a falta de una respuesta que pudiera satisfacer la curiosidad del director. En su situación no se consideraba una grata compañía, menos para un inquieto adolescente de dieciséis años que lo veía como quien está ante la presencia de una clase de súper héroe. Una recurrente imagen que muchos niños cercanos a él, como sus sobrinos y estudiantes, compartían sobre su persona.

Citando a Phillipe: no le pregunten por qué. Desde que las malas lenguas, la suya incluida y la de varios trabajadores del Ministerio en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, lo consideraban "un peligro", era muy difícil explicarse la simpatía de las generaciones más jóvenes que él se ganaba.

—No me pareció corrector importunar, señor, desde que supe que la familia de Madame Longbottom estaría de visita.

—Ya veo —murmuró a leguas nada convencido.

—Además, me sentí de maravilla esta mañana —mintió, recordando que él no había tenido ninguna "mañana" en ese día—, y preferí bajar al Gran Comedor y…

—¡Puff! Si claro… —murmuró Phillipe quien, hábil en hacer varias cosas a la vez, demostraba su desaprobación simultáneo a sus fructíferos intentos por llamar la atención de la guapa profesora Hudson de Transformaciones quien, débil ante el encanto rústico del maestro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, lanzaba risitas ante semejante coqueteo atrevido y algo grosero—. Lamento decirlo, compañero, pero tu fea cara no parece estar "de maravilla", ¿no lo crees, mi preciosa Tiffany?

—De hecho —interrumpió Kingsley a Albus de intentar hechizar a Phillipe—, me temo que debo opinar lo mismo. Sin mencionar que cuando conversamos, me dijiste que pasarías la navidad en casa ahora que ya ha sido desalojadas de los Rastreadores del Ministerio. Si mal no cuerpo, dijiste que te merecías un descanso.

Ya, pues él no quería ir a su solitario, deprimente, y seguramente desordenado, piso para navidad. No sin un familiar que pudiera hacerle entrar en razón. Sus padres habían avisado en su última carta que partirían junto con los abuelos a Rumania a visitar a Lily y al nuevo bebe. James también le había escrito diciendo que le tocaba turno en San Mungo esa noche y la siguiente, al igual que Ted, quien también le había escrito prometiéndole unas cervezas de mantequilla una vez que los Delacour migraran de sus dominios de macho alfa...

Incluso Lysander y Rose estaban ocupados en una rancia y bizarra cena auspiciada por los Scamander. Y Scorpius estaba en Japón desactivando antiguos maleficios en un viejo castillo de la era _blah,_ quejándose ruidosamente por no poder estar con su esposa, Lily, y su recién nacida princesita, Lyra, quienes estaban en Rumanía en donde sus padres y abuelos seguramente ya había pisado tierra…repitiéndose el ciclo, dejándolo con la única compañía de un realmente insoportable Phillipe quien, quizás, sentía el mismo penetrante dolor más era mejor "aparentando" que todo estaba "de pelos".

Así que no, no iba a ir a casa en navidad. Por mucho que esta estuviera libre de Rastreadores de magia que violaban su privacidad, no pondría un pie allí donde cada rincón le recordaba a ella.

Mucho menos iría a ser una mala compañía en casa de tío Neville y tía Hanna donde iba a ser tratado como una especie de inválido mental.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. No, no había ido a casa porque su esfuerzo por darle la cara al mundo valía muchísimo más allí, donde extraños podían verlo impidiéndole dejarse llevar por el impulso de auto flagelarse el ánimo.

—Lo siento, señor, pero…

—Recibí una carta esta mañana de Harry —_Oh, mierda—. _Está preocupado, Albus. Todos los están.

—Y tu familia no es la única que lo está, maldito puto malagradecido—dijo Phillipe, olvidándose de tratar de meter sus manos entre las faldas de la profesora Hudson, y de que no debía decir malas palabras frente al director—. ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Hombre, pudiste haberte dado un baño pero sigues pareciendo el perro que la muerte masticó, escupió y después bailó sobre sus restos en la arena.

—¡Maldición, estoy bien! —Exclamó al fin, más no lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención, pero si lo suficiente para hacer que Kingsley hiciera una mueca desconcertada ante semejante uso del lenguaje en su presencia. Phillipe sólo puso los ojos en blanco ignorando el exabrupto—. Lo siento —murmuró, más para Kingsley que para Phillipe—. Pero estoy bien, ya ha pasado un tiempo y supongo que ya es hora de seguir adelante… ¿no?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un mes, dos meses? ¿Un año? Para él parecía que sólo había pasado un día, y sólo por eso lo supo: aún no estaba preparado para seguir adelante. Phillipe y Kingsley también se vieron conscientes de ello, pero fue Phillipe quien se abrió camino entre los muros de Albus colocando su brazo de consuelo y amistad sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Al, compañero…—carraspeó—, no creo que…—se detuvo. ¿Qué decir si no tenía nada realmente bueno para consolarlo?

—Tienes razón —le interrumpió salvándole del esfuerzo—. No estoy bien.

No había necesidad de decirlo, Phillipe y Kingsley lo sabían, podían verlo en su cara. Todos podían de hecho, y gracias a ello, nadie notó al maestro de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras retirarse temprano de la fiesta. Porque de verdad lo había intentado, por ella, pero dolía demasiado aparentar como hacía Phillipe, y él últimamente era bastante intolerable al dolor.

—Lo intenté, Sam, de verdad lo intenté —se dijo mientras cruzaba los corredores del castillo hasta llegar a los jardines, casi al borde del lago congelado donde se dejó caer, harto y resentido con todos y con él mismo, porque de nuevo estaba decepcionándola. Incluso el dolor que llevaba soportando desde que empezó todo se hizo un poco más agudo, haciéndolo considerar de nuevo el llamar a Pepper para siquiera apaciguar el ardor, pero no lo hizo. Había cosas que era mejor sentirlas cuando se es humano.

Al menos, lo tan humano que alguien tan desconsolado como él pudiera ser.

No notó que no había sido el único en salir airadamente del Gran Comedor, más no dijo nada cuando sintió su presencia imponérsele, como siempre, a un lado.

Como una sombra, pensó con un agrio humor que le trajo una sonrisa pese a que no se sentía con ganas de disfrutar del chiste. Bueno, no le extrañaba, aunque estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorarlo, Phillipe también sufría por las mismas razones. La única diferencia estaba en que, de entre ambos, Phillipe lograba sortear efectivamente los efectos de la depresión con mejor desempeño.

Y eso también le enojaba, sólo que a menor escala.

—No creo que lo hayas intentado con demasiada fuerza, Al —fueron las palabras del joven para cortar el deprimente silencio entre ambos.

Irritado pero repentinamente cansando, permitió en silencio que Phillipe se le acercara hasta sentarse a su lado frente al lago y lo consolara. Todos podían presumir de conocer la hostil relación entre Albus Potter y Phillipe Nott, después de todo, durante sus años como estudiantes, ambos Gryffindors gustaban llevarse a los golpes más que con las palabras cordiales, ganándose ambos un largo historial de castigos y reprimendas. Sin embargo, sólo aquellos más observadores habrían notado el curioso pero efectivo funcionamiento de su amistad. Una amistad que, en contra de toda lógica, los había llevado a ambos a compartir más de lo que ellos pudieran admitir a otros, incluso hacer locuras descabelladas por uno o el otro. Misma amistad que había hecho que Phillipe se olvidara por un rato de su propio dolor para así seguir de cerca a su amigo, pese a que seguramente este le fuera a propinar un puñetazo por ello.

No nevaba esa noche, aún no caía la primera nevisca, pero el frío era algo realmente difícil de aguantar sólo vestidos con túnicas. Más ninguno se movió, solo permanecieron en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, aguantando la brisa helada quemarles las mejillas.

—Le prometimos que seriamos felices. Que lograríamos sobrellevarlo, que seriamos fuertes por ella.

—Lo sé.

—No cumplí con mi parte del trato.

—No.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¿Bañarte más seguido…? ¡Ahg, joder! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

Albus prefería seguir mirando el vacío, castigándose a sí mismo con el recuerdo de aquella promesa que se veía incapaz de cumplir, y Phillipe empezaba a captar que no debía provocar a su violento amigo si quería dormir esa noche en su cama y no en una camilla de la enfermería con una desagradable contusión. Desafortunadamente, ese sentido de supervivencia no le duró mucho al joven mago y abrió la boca antes de poder detenerse.

—No has hablado con sus padres—una afirmación que provocó misteriosamente que Albus se encogiera aún más en su concha de autocompasión, en vez de propinarle un coscorrón. Phillipe suspiró, sintiendo un poco de resentimiento hacia el egoísmo de su amigo. Él sí lo había hecho. De hecho, aún no llegaba el domingo que se le olvidara pasar por aquella casita en Kent, para así disfrutar una estimulante charla con el amable señor Colt sobre ese deporte que tanto le gustaba a los muggles, pese a que aún no comprendiera la pasión tras un montón de tipos en pantaloncillos persiguiendo una pelota.

—No, aún no, pero supongo que debería dejar de posponerlo, ¿no? —Phillipe asintió sabiendo que Albus no lo estaba viendo, más sabía su opinión al respecto. Phillipe jamás paraba de quejarse abiertamente por todas las excusas que debía inventarse para cubrir su irritante culo cobarde.

—¿Y los tuyos? Tampoco has hablado con tus padres al respecto, ¿no? —El coscorrón prometido tocó su cabeza antes de poder detenerlo—. ¡Joder! Hombre, de verdad voy a empezar a creer que tu propósito en esta vida es el de dejarme idiota con tantos manazos. Sé que no puedes dejar de tener tus manos sobre mí, ¿pero podrías parar ya? Vas a producirme una migraña crónica…

—No puedo verlos —dijo, interrumpiendo el discurso rimbombante de Phillipe sobre su "desconsiderado" modo de tratarlo.

—¿Y por qué no puedes verlos? Te recuerdo que son tus padres y si mi memoria no me falla desde la última vez que los vi, te aman y se preocupan por ti.

—Porque cada vez que mis padres me ven, me miran como si esperaran que me derrumbara a sus pies.

—Pues permíteme que te lo diga, compañero, pero eso es lo que has estado haciendo desde hace semanas. ¿Has visto cómo te miran tus alumnos? Hasta ellos sienten pena, lo cual ya es muy raro desde que sienten una fascinación enferma por ti. ¡Hasta los fantasmas han empezado a hacer apuestas! Y tú sabes muy bien qué han estado apostando… —dijo dejando a un lado el hecho de que él mismo, en dos ocasiones, había hecho de árbitro en el recién adoptado juego favorito de la comunidad de muertos de Hogwarts—. ¡Y! —Exclamó interrumpiendo de antemano cualquier intento hostil contra él—, sé que te vas a cabrear cuando te lo diga, pero eso demuestra el pésimo trabajo que estás haciendo cumpliendo la promesa que le hicimos a nuestra Sammy. Quien, permíteme recordarte, besaba el piso por dónde pisabas, no me preguntes por qué —Un comentario final que quizás salió con una pisca de rencor que ambos ignoraron conscientes de que no era el momento de entrar en esa "clase" de conversación.

—Lo sé—murmuró.

—¡Entonces si lo sabes, por qué no haces un verdadero esfuerzo, coño! —Exclamó, empezando a perder el control insano que le tenía a sus emociones—. Hombre, te quiero y sé que no es fácil porque yo también amaba a Sam al igual que tú, pero viéndote a ti así —dijo, señalándolo como si hiciera falta recalcar su punto—, haces que su ausencia sea mucho más difícil de lo que es y…

—¡Sssh!

—¿Ah…?

—¡Has silencio, maldición!

Phillipe no lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque Albus se abalanzó sobre él tapándole la boca con las manos, mientras observaba con la mirada desencajada el lago congelado. El Calamar Gigante comúnmente "invernaba" en esas fechas, la gente del agua jamás se acercaban a la orilla y los Grindylows de seguro habían migrado a aguas más tibias dónde pudieran seguir mordiendo magos y muggles en paz… Así que NADA, absolutamente nada podía siquiera surgir de la gruesa capa de hielo que cubría el Lago Negro.

—Dime algo —dijo sin soltar al joven maestro, quien empezaba a ponerse azul—, ¿qué hicieron Hagrid y tú con el Kelpie que trajeron para la clase de séptimo año? —Alguien menos fuerte habría encontrado difícil salirse de ese abrazo mortal, pero Phillipe era un hombre muy bien alimentado de casi cien kilogramos de masa muscular, malas palabras y licor, obviamente fue muy sencillo empujar a Albus a un lado mientras dejaba que el oxígeno volviera a llegarle a la cabeza.

—¡¿…agh?! —Prorrumpió recuperando el aliento— ¿De qué demonios estas…? —aspiró, exhaló—. Te lo dije, devolví al pequeño bastardo a su lago en el sur antes de que…

Lo había visto.

—…antes de que las autoridades nos… ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! —Esa vez Albus no se preocupó por silenciarlo, él estaba igual de conmocionado por ver "algo" salir del Lago congelado. Algo que, repentinamente bajo la luz de la luna, se parecía más y más a una persona y menos a un Kelpie, o cualquier criatura acuática que pudiera habitar esas aguas.

—Vamos.

No esperó que Phillipe le siguiera, sólo se abalanzó a una carrera hacía la orilla del lago donde, efectivamente, yacía una persona. Más no se acercó lo suficiente para verla más de cerca. Su estilo de trabajo le había enseñado a ser precavido, no quería tener que volver a repetir aquella horrenda experiencia en los pantanos de Luisiana donde creyó estar ayudando a un hombre herido que resultó ser un Inferius bastante enojado. Además, experiencias como aquellas lo habían obligado a entrenar su olfato, y en ese instante a Pepper le era imposible oler algo significativo con tanta agua alrededor.

Phillipe por otro lado, tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo desde que ejercía la peligrosa profesión de seguirle los pasos al antiguo guardabosques de Hogwarts, no fue tan cuidadoso como debería. Ahincado en la orilla pedregosa de arena, tomó el tembloroso cuerpo entre sus gigantescos brazos de oso luego de haberse despojado de su chaquetón, cubriendo la helada persona con las prendas. Respiraba, para alguien que salía del lago de manera de aparatosa, parecía poder usar sus pulmones con acertada facilidad.

—…Circe…—murmuró Phillipe pasmado, revisando cada rincón del congelado cuerpo desvanecido, mientras trataba de hacerlo entrar en calor con su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo…?

—Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería, pronto —le interrumpió Albus.

De nuevo no esperó por Phillipe, sólo dio la vuelta seguido muy de cerca por su compañero quien llevaba ahora en brazos a un congelado adolescente. Un chico escuálido y herido que había salido de la nada y que ellos, siendo incluso profesores de Hogwarts, jamás habían visto en el castillo.

No llegaron muy lejos, para cuando ambos habían cruzado el primer corredor que los llevaría al primer piso, dos figuras que conversaban calmadamente mientras se alejaban del Gran Comedor los detuvo de seguir más adelante. Ver la brillante túnica púrpura no fue sorpresa, sin embargo, ver a Kingsley acompañado por la presencia de una sombría silueta de alguien que Albus podría jurar no haber visto en el Gran Comedor, sí resultó un gran choque para el joven mago. Incluso para Phillipe quien, aún bajo la gruesa capa oscura de vello facial de su rostro, palideció como si acabara de toparse con un Dementor.

—¡Jovenes, creí que…! —Empezó el director, interrumpiéndose apenas notó el cuerpo desfallecido en brazos de Phillipe—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién…? No importa —dijo, prefiriendo dejar las preguntas para un momento más oportuno—. No pierdan más tiempo y llévenlo a la enfermería, pronto —ambos magos no lo pensaron dos veces. Reanudaron su frenética carrera ignorando, deliberadamente, a _la sombra_ que en ningún momento había despegado su escalofriante mirada de hielo del muchacho inconsciente.

Cómo lo supo, no tuvieron tiempo para preguntárselo, pero al llegar al hospital el joven enfermero que servía de sustituto mientras Madame Longbottom pasaba las festividades con su familia ya los estaba esperando con una camilla preparada y muchos cobertores en sus brazos. Phillipe se alegró por ello, siempre le había causado gracia aquella habilidad psíquica, pese a que a veces le fastidiaba no tener una explicación lógica para explicárselo, ya que Eugene Nott, su hermano menor y enfermero aprendiz de Hogwarts, no era lo que uno podría decir "avispado" para ciertas cosas. Sobre todo con su aspecto delicado y frágil. No obstante, en ese instante agradeció ese raro talento en su hermano mientras cruzaba el ala de hospital con el chico empezando a sentirse en sus brazos cada vez más y más pesado. Como un muerto, un muerto congelado.

—¡Rápido! ¡Sobre la camilla! —exclamó, lanzándose pronto sobre el cuerpo que Phillipe acostó en el jergón. Entre ambos despojaron al muchacho de su ropa, descubriendo con horror una serie de heridas que abarcaban cada tramo de su azulada piel. Heridas que daban la impresión de ser mordiscos y rasguños, como si una bestia, o muchas bestias juntas, lo hubiera atacado usándolo como juguete para masticar.

—…mierda…—murmuró Phillipe, viendo como aún sangraba una desagradable llaga en su hombro—. ¿De dónde…? ¿Al? —preguntó, buscando con la mirada a su amigo. Pero Albus no lo estaba mirando, de hecho, sus ojos esmeraldas se abrían como dos enormes agujeros verdes ante algo que no sólo provocó que Eugene soltara un juramento que se hizo extraño con su aniñada voz, sino también provocó que el chico inconsciente despertara desatando un terrible escándalo con inesperados y agónicos gritos que les heló la sangre a los tres magos.

Cada herida, cada mordisco, cada sanguinolento pedazo de carne empezó a restablecerse sin siquiera haber conjurado Eugene el primer hechizo sanador, provocando que sus gritos fueran cada vez más y más fuertes, obligándolos a dar tres pasos hacia atrás. Lejos de lo que pudiera estar sucediéndole a ese desconocido muchacho.

Que le temblaran las rodillas era algo que Albus jamás se hubiera permitido antes. Su trabajo, aquel que durante muchos años lo curtió de muchas maneras, algunas más "malas" que buenas en las artes oscuras, parecía ser sólo un juego de niños en comparación a los escalofríos que le estaba produciendo la insólita imagen. Las heridas no sólo se curaban por si solas, no. Algo más estaba ocurriendo, algo que Albus, un Cazador, un aventurero que había pasado largo tiempo en los últimos años sorteando por el mundo investigando la magia negra y sus bestias, nunca habría creído volver a tener la desventura de ver con sus propios ojos.

Brotaban símbolos de la azulada piel del joven por cada herida que se cerraba hasta desaparecer de su cuerpo, runas que sólo aparecían en una específica y rarísima serie de libros legendaria sobre magia negra que Albus, sólo una vez en su vida, tuvo en sus manos conllevando grandes consecuencias. Un oscurísimo compendio que desafortunadamente cayó en sus manos años atrás, y que aún ahora seguía produciéndole pesadillas...y muchos problemas.

—Al… ¿qué son esas cosas? —pregunto Phillipe con un temblor en su voz que Albus sintió demasiado chocante en su rudo y temerario amigo.

—Algo que no quisiera ver. No ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Estaba tan habituado a la seriedad que Albus le imprimía a su trabajo, que Phillipe ya había dejado de pensar que era algo ridículo que se lo tomara tan en serio. No obstante, ese tono de voz cauto y la contención de su postura le dijo que Albus no estaba siendo innecesariamente paranoico como siempre—. Empieza a hablar claro, coño. ¡Eso! —Exclamó señalando al adolescente que en ningún momento había dejado de gritar—, tampoco es algo que yo quiera ver, Al. Así que antes de que haga lo que normalmente le hago a las cosas que me asustan, será mejor que empieces a soltar la lengua.

Phillipe sabía que su hermano jamás permitiría que arremetiera hostilmente contra el paciente aunque él también estuviera aterrado, pero la bravata de su comentario le permitió recuperar un poco su recia actitud ante sus rodillas que no dejaban de bailarle en los pantalones. Albus no dijo nada que pudiera calmar sus nervios, sólo soltó un lento y largo suspiro, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo aguantando la respiración, mientras se acercaba al chico. Los gritos habían empezado a menguar al igual que las apariciones de los extraños símbolos, dejando salir de sus labios lamentables gemidos y sollozos que fácilmente le recordaban a los de un niño lastimado. Pese al miedo que le embargaba, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, Albus no pudo evitar recordar a sus sobrinos, niños inocentes de todo peligro que él desearía jamás tuvieran que padecer ninguna clase de sufrimiento como ese.

—¿Al? —volvió a preguntar Phillipe, sintiendo su paciencia ser drenada poco a poco de su cuerpo—. Habla, ¿qué está sucediendo?

— Está despertando.

Aquella era una voz que ninguno de los tres hubiera querido escuchar de entre las sombras ante semejante situación. Oscuro era la única palabra para describirlo, oscuro y mortal, como un Dementor, o quizás un vampiro, una bestia que sólo podía habitar en la más negra oscuridad para así asechar mejor a sus presas. Túnica negra, acompañada de una muy negra actitud, Baltazar Brookwood, _la sombra_, surgió de la nada aún acompañado por un circunspecto Kingsley. Sus ojos de cristal, casi blancos, recorrieron la estancia pasando de largo la mirada de los tres jóvenes magos mientras parecía buscar algo entre los alrededores. Pronto algo captó su atención, algo en las despensas, atrayéndolo hasta ese lugar no antes de detenerse junto a Eugene y empezar a dar instrucciones.

—Cúbrelo con los mantas y dale una poción revitalizante, algo que le de fuerzas. Luego hazlo entrar en calor, no quiero que una vulgar hipotermia lo mate antes de siquiera haber llegado entero a este mundo ―mencionó con tanta sutileza que alcanzó sólo a Kingsley de entre los presentes.

—Profesor, ¿las…la-las heridas…?

—Han sido curadas —fue la sencilla y nada satisfactoria respuesta que el mago le otorgó al pobre Eugene quien, derrotado, lanzó una mirada a su hermano y a Albus antes de disponerse a cumplir las órdenes de Brookwood.

—Baltazar, ¿debería preocuparme? —fue la única intervención de Kingsley para asombro de Albus. Por alguna razón, él hubiera creído que el director habría participado más en esa situación, exigiendo respuestas. Pero no. De hecho, su expresión denotaba una tranquilidad que Albus estaba muy lejano de sentir y eso logró repercutir en sus nervios. Más cuando Brookwood respondió con un desinteresado encogimiento de hombros mientras curioseaba en el dispensario, tomando frascos y viales con sus enguantadas manos, oliendo y moviendo un poco sus contenidos como el buen profesor de Pociones que era.

—Profesor, esos símbolos son…

—Sé lo que son, Potter —fue su abrupta interrupción, logrando que incluso Phillipe saltara sobre su mismo eje pese a que, para distraerse de lo aún asustado que estaba, había empezado a ayudar a su hermano a tratar al joven—. Incluso me atrevo a decir que sólo ha escuchado rumores sobre ellos, muchacho…

—Se equivoca —de nuevo, Phillipe se vio saltando sobre sus pies cuando fue el turno de Albus de interrumpir groseramente al tétrico profesor. Kingsley, por el contrario, suspiró viendo acercarse una tormenta que seguramente él tendría que aplacar luego de que destruyera todo a su paso—. Las he visto.

Eso provocó que Brookwood dejara de toquetear frascos y se volteara a ver al joven profesor de Defensas con una muy negra, y muy gruesa, ceja levantada.

—¿Dónde?—preguntó con una simpleza demasiado forzada—. No recuerdo haber leído algo sobre ello en sus libros, Potter.

Incluso Eugene, tan concentrado en su deber de hacer entrar en calor a muchacho con su varita, puso los ojos en blanco al igual que Phillipe y Kingsley ante un comentario que de seguro sacaría lo peor de Albus Potter. Bravo, qué mejor forma de canalizar la conversación que sacar al tema _eso. _Al parecer Albus pensó lo mismo, sintiéndose repentinamente como el estudiante rebelde regañado por un maestro muy cabrón.

—Son Runas que invocan la Muerte, profesor—dijo, mirando al joven envuelto en cobertores mientras un luz rojiza y cálida de la varita de Eugene lo bañaba de pies a cabeza. Dicha afirmación no consiguió gran diferencia en la expresión inescrutable de Brookwood, más logró que los demás presentes se pusieran repentinamente nerviosos—. Y es cierto, no hago mención de ellas en mis libros ―dijo con un tono peligroso que iba entre un gruñido y un ladrido―. Pero es porque ya tengo suficientes problemas con el Ministerio como para seguir avergonzando a mi familia y amigos por lo que hice en el pasado.

Esas palabras captaron de inmediato la atención de Phillipe quien, normalmente alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera ofender o perjudicar a su amigo, se sintió repentinamente inseguro ante la actitud vacilante de Albus. Aquella mirada era la misma mirada de arrepentimiento que Phillipe sabía reconocer en Albus cada vez que se avecinaba un tema referente a sus primeros años luego de haber terminado Hogwarts. Una época donde el único contacto con su mejor amigo había sido a través de cartas. Misivas poco iluminadoras sobre su procedencia o lo que hacía, pero que de igual forman lo hacían sentir muy temeroso. Como si en el fondo supiera lo que Albus estaba haciendo en sus viajes.

Actividades que súbitamente vieron su fin el mismo día que él y Albus se sinceraron a aceptar sus sentimientos por Samantha Colt ante su inminente despedida.

―¿Al? ¿Compañero, de qué estás hablando?

―Hay unos libros ―comenzó, evitando mirar a Phillipe y a Kingsley, pero manteniendo sus ojos fijos y con promesa de amenaza en Brookwood―, no son muy conocidos, sólo entre aquellos que son adeptos a las Artes Oscuras saben cuáles son y dónde se encuentran.

―Libros sobre Nigromancia, me temo ―murmuró Baltazar con una expresión vacía, como si realmente no le estuviera escuchando. Albus sólo asintió.

―Ojearlos, incluso tocarlos sin necesidad de abrirlos, crea un vínculo. Una runa de Sangre se invoca marcando al portador, impidiéndole volver a acercarse a ellos luego.

―Es de esperarse, más siento que está dejando cabos sueltos, señor Potter. Aún no responde la pregunta de la audiencia. ¿Cómo, si se puede saber, sabe de estas runas?

―Oí rumores en Berlín. Aseguraban que uno de estos libros tenía el conjuro para curar cualquier enfermedad que trajera la muerte… ―susurró―, pero sólo eran eso. Rumores…

―¡¿Qué hiciste?!

De entre ambos, solo Albus se dejaba llevar por su violencia animal llevándolo a actuar, a veces, como una bestia salvaje dispuesta a destrozar a mordiscos y zarpazos. Pepper en su más crudo estado natural. Sin embargo, fue Phillipe quien se abalanzó contra Albus, tomándolo de las solapas de la túnica. Rabia y decepción fue lo que Albus vio en los ojos oscuros de su amigo, la misma rabia y decepción que sentía consigo mismo cada vez que recordaba sus metidas de pata.

―¡Ya basta! ―hizo falta que la varita de Kingsley se interpusiera entre ambos para que Phillipe soltara a Albus, dejándole caer en el suelo―. ¡No es momento para esto! ¡Albus…!

Para sorpresa de todos, excepto Baltazar quien miraba al joven Potter con poco disimulado interés, Albus se despojó de su túnica y parte de su ropa hasta mostrar una negra marca en su pectoral derecho.

La misma marca que minutos antes, en compañía de otros símbolos, cerraron las heridas del joven que gemía pobremente en el camastro.

―El libro no hablaba de ninguna Runa que pudiera "curar" la muerte, sólo invocarla. Y lo sé, porque esos símbolos ―dijo, señalando al joven y a sí mismo―, sólo funcionan con ese mismo propósito.

* * *

Los magos no necesitaban despertadores muggles. Para ello sólo necesitaba conjurar un sencillo hechizo antes de irse a la cama que luego procedería a despertarlos a la hora que la bruja o mago requería. Pero él adoraba su gracioso despertador en forma de pastelillo con lluvia de colores, aunque no sintiera ningún especial apego por sus molestas campanitas. Las mismas campanitas maricas que él escuchaba todas la mañanas a las seis y media, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, si bien su trabajo le hubiera demandado pasar la noche en vela. Porque ese era su debido recordatorio de que era hora de dar la cara al mundo. La hora de poner a trabajar a su trasero, u hora se seguir trabajando aunque su trasero ya hubiera trabajado lo suficiente.

_El descanso es para nenas... _Una mantra que le gustaba repetirse, por mucho que el ruido espantoso que hacia su espalda al moverse le recordaba algo que llevaba días considerando: vacaciones. En algún lugar remoto, soleado, cálido, con tibias arenas blancas y un transparente mar en el cual mojar los pies a la luz del sol, bebiendo bebidas exóticas con sombrillitas y comiendo cosas que jamás lograría aprender a pronunciar, ni mucho menos costear.

Vacaciones.

Algo que hasta él, James Sirius Potter, un verdadero adicto al trabajo, empezaba a necesitar con mucha urgencia: VACACIONES.

Pero las campanadas hicieron eco en aumento, retumbando casi los muros de la diminuta habitación gracias al hechizo que él le había hecho al rosado despertador que su hermana le había regalado a modo de broma en su cumpleaños número veintiocho.

_Nah…las vacaciones también son para nenas…_Pensó cuando los timbrazos le recordaron que su ilusión de vacaciones estaba muy lejana de hacerse realidad. Muy, pero muy lejana, desde que pretendía seguir pagando su pequeña habitación rentada en el Caldero Chorreante. No podía permitirse ser el vagabundo que de seguro se convertiría si alguna vez se le ocurriera dejar de trabajar, perdería todo. ¡Perdería la renta! Y gruñó por ello, escondiendo el gemido que soltó antes de patear el cobertor que alguna asistente debió haberle prestado para dormir.

Después de todo quizás sí era un vagabundo. De no haber recibido esa señal de un buen samarito, seguramente habría pasado la noche en un rincón del hospital arropado por un número viejo del El Profeta. Porque, desafortunadamente, ser un Medimago bajo contrato, y no un titular, no le daba el beneficio de usar la habitación para Sanadores de guardia nocturna.

―¡Mierda! ¡Hombre, pero que jodido frío hace!

Ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos. Sus ancianas y feas zapatillas de lona color naranja que su madre aún intentaba desaparecer cada vez que las veía, seguían intocables en sus pies. Pero usaba pijama, aquel pijama de franela con cuadros y Snitchs doradas que su madre le regaló en su último año en Hogwarts. _Porque seguía, y sigo siendo el niño de mami._ También llevaba mitones de lana, los de color púrpura y lunares amarillos que le tejió su abuela Weasley para esa navidad, y que siempre le tejía logrando que él fuera el mago con la más larga colección de guantes de invierno en la historia. Y con todo ello encima, no fue suficiente para impedir sentir las heladas corrientes de diciembre golpearle el cuerpo con fuerza de arriba a abajo. _Y ni siquiera ha empezado a nevar…_Algo un poco desafortunado desde que él amaba las neviscas y el arte de lanzar bolas de nieve a los incautos.

Se puso de pie de un salto. Uno que quizás fue demasiado para su estropeado cuerpo, al no tardar en recibir una incómoda lamida de dolor en toda la ciática gracias al haber tenido que dormir sobre el incómodo y duro sofá de la habitación de Asistentes del piso. _¡Demonios! _Rezongó, empezando a sentir sus veintiocho años caerle como agua helada en el cuerpo sabiendo que con mucho dolor debía poner su culo a trabajar antes de que se le congelara y quedara inservible.

Además...no estaba tan viejo.

De hecho, aún podía decir que tenía veintitrés y nadie se daría cuenta. Sin embargo, si su espalda seguía sonando de ese modo, hasta él empezaría a dudar de su juventud.

―Amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo…―murmuraba estirando su contraído cuerpo y echando miradas cargadas de ojeriza al perchero donde colgaba su túnica verde lima―. Amo muchísimo mi trabajo… —No era mentira. Lo adoraba. Si había algo que James más amaba en el mundo, era su trabajo.

¿Por qué?

Fácil. Ser Sanador, para sorpresa de todo Reino Unido, era su vocación perfecta. No Auror, no jugador de Quidditch profesional, no Inefable, no aventurero de tierras misteriosas… NO nada realmente peligroso que pudiera poner de los nervios a su madre. Ni tampoco algo que lo hiciera sentir como si de algún modo estuviera siguiendo los pasos de su padre. No, absolutamente nada de eso.

¿Y cómo lo descubrió? Una pregunta válida, la verdad. Era el primer Potter en romper una milenaria tradición de guerreros y tipos valientes en busca de acción, siendo él, James Sirius Potter, todo lo contrario a eso. Pero ese era otro punto que no valía el pensamiento, no desde que tenía cosas más importantes en la cuáles pensar. Como por ejemplo: la procedencia de cierta sustancia blanquecina adherida a su barbilla.

―Qué asco… ―dijo, llevándose casi la piel en su intento por limpiarse el rostro.

Para James, a diferencia de muchos, incluidos sus hermanos, no fue nada difícil descubrir en dónde residían sus expectativas para el futuro, su verdadero talento. Tenía ocho años y había sido la primera vez en su vida que iba al hospital producto de un desafortunado accidente en la escoba de Teddy. Fue ahí cuando lo supo. Un golpe duro, como un choque eléctrico que tocó su cuerpo haciéndolo verse a sí mismo, de grande –pero menos desgarbado de lo que era ahora y con más dinero—, usando una túnica verde lima, curando a magos y a brujas. Muy lejos de trabajar para el Ministerio o en los Chudley Cannons –como todos en su familia esperaban desde su insana devoción por el equipo-, sino en San Mungo, Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Y todo porque vio a un Sanador ayudando a un niño que, al igual que James, se había caído de su escoba consiguiendo un esquince de brazo.

Él lo supo. Viendo al niño llorar y gritar de dolor, incentivando que Lily en los brazos de su padre también empezara a pegar gritos, James dejó de sentir miedo o dolor ante la brutal epifanía. La fea y profunda cortada en su frente escocía a horrores, pero él ya no lo podía sentir porque un sujeto simpático, con varitas de regaliz en los bolsillos de la túnica, compuso el brazo del niño con un simple batir de su varita.

―_Asombroso…_―Había balbuceado James, pasando de largo el llanto histérico de Lily, anonadado ante tan sencillo, pero genial muestra de talento de mágico―. _Papá, quiero ser Sanador. _

James había sido muy pequeño para no caer en la condescendencia de los adultos en ese entonces. Por ello creyó que cuando su padre, Harry Potter, le dijo: _Por supuesto, hijo. Lo serás, _lo decía en serio.

Ahora tenía veintiocho años y las cosas habían resultado como nadie jamás se lo imaginó, excepto él claro. No sólo porque se había partido la espalda en Hogwarts, como jamás un Potter lo había hecho en la historia, aprobando cada evaluación, cada TIMO, cada EXTASI para conseguir una plaza como aprendiz en San Mungo, sino porque también había dejado de tragarse las condescendencias de los demás. Incluido su padre, a quien amaba con locura más le costaba trabajo soportar su anuencia falsa con el rumbo de su vida y sus decisiones. Como si estuviera esperando el momento de decir: _te lo dije, ¿ves? Yo soy el adulto, tú el niño. Yo siempre tendré la razón._

¡Aghr…! Odiaba cuando lo miraba de esa manera.

Vale, sí, su vida había estado repleta de muchos altibajos. Más bajos que altos, pero tampoco era como para creerlo un incompetente. Sí, aún con su altísimas calificaciones de Hogwarts, había rechazado una fabulosa plaza en el Ministerio, había rechazo un envidiado cupo en la Academia de Aurores, había rechazado un puesto como Cazador en los Chudley Cannons, incluso se había negado a un matrimonio con una fabulosa mujer que lo adoraba –Rebeca, pobre Rebeca y pobres sus bolas luego de ser duramente maltratadas por la rodilla de la ofendida mujer—, todo por hacerse medibrujo, de contrato ni más ni menos, lo cual le obligaba a cambiar cada temporada de sueldo, residencia y de hospital a lo largo y ancho del Reino Unido, incluso de Europa, mientras, aparte, recibía una miserable comisión por sus investigaciones en el área de la salud mágica. Algo que quizás diera la impresión de ser importante, pero realmente no lo era, desde que solo las investigaciones de los ególatras del Consejo de Medicina Mágica de Islandia veían la luz del día.

—_Es maravilloso lo que haces, James. Admiro y me enorgullece el empeño que le pones a tu trabajo, pero ¿no crees que deberías ir más alto?_ _¿Mirar más allá? Quizás si llevaras tus trabajos a Islandia, o te hicieras titular en San Mungo. Eres un muy buen sanador, hijo, de seguro te aceptarían…_

De verdad, amaba lo mucho que su padre se preocupaba por su futuro, pero no podía evitar sentirse enojado con él y su perseverancia por ver que su trabajo jamás sería suficiente para llenar la expectativas de los demás.

¡¿Merlín, es que era muy difícil entender que él amaba su trabajo y cómo se desempeñaba en él?!

_Bah…soy el hijito de mami, no el de papi. _Se decía resentido cada vez que iba a casa de sus padres a cenar. Su madre se deshacía en cariños, besos y abrazos con _Mi bebe, el Mejor Sanador del Mundo_… Su padre solo le palmeaba la espalda, arqueaba la ceja izquierda y esperaba una "buena noticia".

―_Nah, lo siento, papá, sigo sin ser titular así que es posible que dentro de poco tenga que migrar al hospital Saint Mary Stonehall en Irlanda. Donde de seguro, viendo lo tacaños que son, voy a recibir una paga aún más pobre de la que recibo con mis investigaciones. No te extrañes si me encuentras durmiendo en alguna cuneta junto a una avenida, no sería la primera vez…_

Y después se preguntaban, muy confundidos, por qué ya no iba tan seguido a cenar. Bah, James adoraba lo que hacía así fuera impreciso y a veces no tuviera suficiente dinero para pagar la renta. Porque el hecho de jamás saber con seguridad lo que pasaría más tarde, a dónde iría, si lo llamarían de emergencia en un pueblo mágico alejado de la manos de dios, o si de repente un alucinante hallazgo se materializaría frente a sus ojos, le permitía disfrutar de esa valentía y coraje de un Gryffindor que él siempre creyó le habían negado.

Pero claro…eso, obviamente, no lo entendía nadie.

Luego de un rato consiguiendo colocar todas su articulaciones donde debían de estar, buscó su varita encontrándola abandonada en el amasijo de ropa y demás cosas que consistía el contenido de su "Mochila del Sanador Estrella sin Hogar". Había hecho una costumbre siempre llevar consigo para arriba y abajo una maleta con sus cosas más esenciales: su Cometa Dragón 3000 –su más costosa posesión-, y sus libros, pergaminos y trabajos, desde que nunca estaba seguro de cuando tuviera que tomar un Traslador sorpresa que lo llevara al otro lado de país.

Cogió su varita y consideró cambiarse de ropa, viendo con ojo crítico los cuadros rojos y las Snitchs doradas en su pijama, para luego lanzar la mirada hacia la ropa de "Hombre Adulto" hecha bola en su maleta.

―¡Sanador Potter!

Oh, cierto. No sólo eran las campanas, los dolores de espalda, el amanecer de un día nuevo, su inestable vida adulta… no, también estaban las personas para recordarle que debía ponerse a trabajar cuando antes. Personas que se confabulaban para hacerlo salir de su cómoda y tibia madriguera. Sonrió, sólo porque esa vez le tocó el turno a una Asistente que se había ganado su fácil corazón desde que llevaba trabajando en San Mungo luego de una desagradable y lúgubre temporada en un pequeño Dispensario Mágico en Suecia.

Y aun así, gruñó un poco. Sabiendo que era inútil hacer silencio para seguir aparentando ausencia y así ganarse otros cinco minutos de paz.

—¡Sé que está ahí! ¡Yo también oí las campanas! ―Resopló. Era inútil. Ella siempre lo descubría.

―¡Ya voy, BettyBoo!

―¡Ayer dijo lo mismo y tuve que llamar a Spencer para que lo sacara de ahí a rastras!

Ofendido _de mentirillas_, miró la puerta del diminuto cuartucho que usaba para dormir. Del otro lado estaba la enfática asistente de seguro con los puños en las caderas esperando que el _descarrilado sanador_ saliera de su escondite para jalarle las orejas.

―Y mi madre se queja de que no recibo suficiente trato maternal…

Se puso la túnica, pasando de largo a posta su ropa de "Hombre Adulto" y guardó la varita en el bolsillo junto a los mitones de su abuela. No podía seguir evitando lo inevitable, por ello se "adecentó" la mata oscura y salvaje que era su cabello, consiguiendo sus gafas ahí enredadas, y restregó un poco más su barbilla para así salir y dar la cara al mundo.

Un mundo que le resultó demasiado brillante, colorido y feliz con villancicos de fondo. _Joder, ¿qué pasa con las luces? _Rezongó consiguiendo poco a poco acostumbrar sus ojos dañados al ambiente festivo y navideño que reinaba en el corredor.

―Ya era hora, ¿no cree? ―Bajita, rolliza, de tez oscura y una voz que recordaba a suaves melodías del Jazz, Betty Dresser, era aquella Asistente y abuela en potencia, por la cual James sentía un profundo cariño pese que acostumbraba a tratarlo como a un nieto travieso que sólo ocasionaba problemas―. Llevo una hora tocando esa puerta, jovencito. Casi tuve que llamar a Spencer para que volviera a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Spencer era un squib que hablaba un confuso y precario inglés ligado con turco, de dos metros de alto con músculos en lugares donde James jamás llegaría a desarrollar. No hacía falta mencionar que el hombretón que trabajaba como guarda de seguridad en las puertas principales del Hospital mágico lo asustaba un poco. Más, si portaba el título del mayor consentido de la terrible Betty.

―Ya, ya, Betty, estoy despierto y listo ―El ceño fruncido en el avejentado rostro de la mujer le indicó que no estaba _tan listo _como creía.

―¿Seguro? ―Claro, los cuadros y las snichts siempre causaban esa reacción en las personas.

―¿Algún problema? Me lo regaló mi mamá, ¿no le gusta? ―Betty se ahorró sus comentarios y James estuvo tan encantado con su expresión, que corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla para distraerle y poder salir disparado lejos antes de que notara sus cómodos, pero espantosos zapatos naranjas―. ¡Me toca en el cuarto piso hoy, BettyBoo! ¡Y feliz navidad! ¡Intenta no extrañarme demasiado!

―Eso sería imposible ―murmuró la mujer, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Porque todos ahí adoraban al simpático Sanador Potter, aunque sus temporadas de trabajo en San Mungo fueran tan cortas y cada vez más y más raras.

* * *

James tenía sentimientos encontrados por ese piso, Planta de Daños provocados por Hechizos y Maleficios. Primero estaba lo deprimente que eran a veces los corredores donde vivían los pensionados y otros pacientes de estadía definitiva, aunque estuviera adornados con el mejor esmero navideño; y segundo, estaba el olor que salía a raudales de las puertas de vidrio pulido de las salas de consulta: desinfectante, profundo e intenso, un aroma que le escocía la nariz y lo hacía hablar gracioso. Los niños adoraban verlo hablar como un duendecillo constipado y él también cuando veía sus enormes sonrisas en vez de rostros adoloridos y tristes. Pero sólo en momentos como ese, cuando le tocaba turno en la sala de consultas donde el aroma estaba muchísimo más concentrado, resentía con muchas ganas el mago que administraba sus horarios de trabajo. Seis de la mañana oliendo semejante hedor… _Hombre, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo._

Las suelas de goma de sus zapatos hicieron ruiditos en el pasillo, incordiando a algunos sanadores titulares que voltearon los ojos. Ellos siempre volteaban los ojos cuando lo miraban pasar, seguramente creyéndose demasiado importantes como para soportar la presencia de Sanadores contratados como él en su bellísimo hospital. James le sonrió y saludó a esos descaradamente, no dando ni una mierda por ello. Mientras que a otros, los de prácticas y algunos aprendices, que solo lo miraron como si acabara de conjurar un hechizo imperdonable bajo sus narices, a esos, James les guiñó el ojo.

No precisamente a las chicas, sino a otros _aludidos._ Lo cual le trajo un dolor psicológico y penetrante en la entrepierna, recordándole lo ofendida que estaba su ex prometida cuando descubrió que había algo más que los hacia _incompatibles. _Algo más allá de su adicción al trabajo y su bajo sueldo.

―¡Sanador Potter! —Llamó una de las Asistentes, una simpática bruja que siempre parecía estar a punto de un ataque de nervios cuando se trataba de compartir su turno con él. No la culpaba, la pobre caía muy fácil en sus bromas y él no podía evitar llevarla siempre al límite cuando se aburría.

―¡Ya, ya, Sandy!

—…es Sara…

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —Ladró, recuperando sus gafas de torcidas monturas que casi había dejado caer al momento de irrumpir violentamente en el corredor de consultorios— ¡Merlín! ¿Alguien se está muriendo acaso? —La mirada de ciervo asustado de Sara hubiera sido un tema de muchos chistes para James, pero algo lo distrajo de siquiera pensar en la primera broma. Allá, al otro lado del pasillo, _algo_ le estaba sonriendo. Pequeño, orejón, de grandes y vidriosos ojos como avellanas, un elfo doméstico –o eso creía James- le hacía señas con una de sus huesudas manitos que, curiosamente, iban vestidas por guantes.

—¿Sanador Potter? ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Le estaba saludando? ¿Un elfo? _Después de la cantidad de dolores de cabeza que le hice sufrir a Kreacher, creí que ya se había corrido la voz. No por nada lo elfos en Hogwarts siempre me miraban con recelo, _pensó recordando el anciano elfo que cuidó de él y sus hermanos cuando niños. Si, "bromas inocentes" era una manera suave para referirse al trabajo que ellos le hicieron pasar a la anciana criatura, sobre todo él. James jamás, ni siquiera cuando se la pasaba con la nariz pegada a sus estudios, escatimó sus esfuerzos en producir una buena broma, ¿y quién mejor como conejillo de indias que el gruñón de Kreacher?

—Sanador Potter, hay una emergencia en la sala cua…¡¿Sanador Potter?! ¡¿A dónde va?!

¿Acaso la Asistente no podía verlo? ¡Estaba allí! Vestido con una muy limpia funda de almohada sujeta por un cordón, llamándole a que se acercara. _¿Habrá venido con un paciente? _No sería la primera vez. Muchos llegaban acompañados de sus elfos, sobre todos aquellos a los que les brotaba "sangre limpia" por los poros. Sin embargo, _esos_ elfos no se veían en "tan buena forma" como ese. _Seguramente su Amo fue de los que estuvo en la controversial ponencia sobre el Maltrato a los Elfos Domésticos de tía Hermione. _

—Veo que ya lo encontraste, Tizo. Gracias. Justo a tiempo…

Una bofetada no le hubiera sorprendido tanto a James. De hecho, un puñetazo habría sido algo a lo cual él hubiera podido reaccionar con facilidad. Pero al momento de sus ojos avellanas chocar contra dos espejos brillantes…James simplemente no supo qué hacer. Y quizás por ello, ante la mirada atónica de la pobre Asistente Sara, cayó inconsciente al suelo perdiendo su varita.

Lo demás: ninguno de los presentes lo recuerda, ni siquiera la pobre bruja. Al momento de abrir los ojos luego de un breve parpadeo, todos siguieron con sus rutinas como si nada, ignorando por completo la repentina ausencia del Sanador James Potter y el hecho de que un brujo, vestido con una túnica de sanador que muchos en el recinto conocían como el amable señor Bruce, cogía la varita de James mientras miraba enojado el espacio vacío donde hacía segundos estuvo el joven mago antes de desaparecer en el aire.

* * *

_Lo admito, gente, creo que me haría falta un beta MUCHO, ¿quién se ofrece? De verdad me tardo MILENIOS en editar mi propio trabajo, y sería magnífico tener una manita de un buen samaritano que me ayude. _

_...en fin, hablando del tema que nos compete: ¿qué tal estuvo? No haré comentarios ahora porque sé que se me irá la lengua y empezaré a soltar spoilers, así que si surgen dudas, háganlas que yo las respondo con todo el cariño posible. _

_...¿review?_


End file.
